icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-26867644-20150808041613
Hey, I was bored and one thing led to another and I ended up here and I was just reading some things and something caught my eye. A lot of people here have some very strong opinions about the Jathan situation, their friendship and relationship, especially "M oden" 's information and I saw the commotion going on back and forth. I used to be in the fandom about three years ago, I was a seddier for many years. I was part of the group of girl's that got caught up in the whole drama fiasco with the blocking and everything and I remembered the moments the jathan friendship seemed to dissipate in late 2009, it was happening as clear as day. Along the years, we all had a story as to what happened and we all still have opinions (and some are facts) to this day and we choose to stick by them, even not being in the fandom anymore. (Like me). There are many stories, both mythical and real, but at the end of the day no matter how much we all try to stick to tell a reason behind everything it will always be just skeptical. Both about Jathan and who jennette and nathan really are. I was part of the fandom that participated in the speculating from 2008- mid 2012 and each everyone one of us had a very strong emotion and story and opinion of our own and we all have our motives for believing in them. We also all have doubts. I stopped dwelling about it about three and a half years ago and eventually moved on, but my reason for doing so is because I actually became friends with nathan. I've kept it on the down low and I'll continue to do so, but I feel that some of the things we talked about over time with each other, is somewhat essential to share with everyone else here in regarding to the drama and everything. I told him that at one point people were assuming that there was this "inside person" or "a friend" being used to look into his and jennette's facebook after a certain night between them or after a certain "Christmas". This is what he said: "that's weird. Whatever they were looking at, I highly doubt it was mine or her facebook. We're pretty locked down, no one can find me. Especially in a sea of fake me's haha. But it's funny that they tried to pair us up together" and in reference to the indirect tweets that everyone assumes was them talking about each other he says "we never ever posted anything anywhere about each other for that exact reason." He thought everyone was seriously paranoid and couldn't believe everyone spent so much time in his personal life, he says he just got so frustrated with the lies being constantly spread all the time. And if there was access to any of their personal pages all anyone would've seen is constant posts about him and madi. I don't want to get into his personal private life, but as a former friend I do feel like some things are better left untouched but that people online can also be a bit wary. He's a great guy and the way people constantly talked about him and madi and jennette left an impact on him at the time. These are his words, copy and pasted: "But a lot of those people just wanted to hold on to the negativity, which is so sad. Like what kind of life is that?" "I just wanted to sit down and talk with them about it, make em understand. I wanted to do that with everyone, but every time I tried my words just ended up getting twisted and used against me, so I gave up." I trust to post this on here in order to maybe help some people think. But it's up to you. Someone's private life is still private and always will be. You might never know the truth, and it's something we all have to come to terms with- with everything in life. and move on.